


A Stave for Mar Skjaldwulf's Brother

by lferion



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Anglo-Saxon Stave, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Psychic Wolves, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Mar will be remembered





	

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoiler for the third book 'An Apprentice to Elves'
> 
> Form is that of an Anglo-Saxon stave. Thanks go to Zana and Morgynleri for encouragement.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/506753.html) on Fan Flashworks for the prompt 'Wolf.'

* * *

Mourn we now Mar mighty of wolf-kind  
Fell he defending kin from the foe  
Rheans regard not the young in their ravening  
But eager in anger and fear of the strange.  
Sorrow with Skjaldwulf for brother here slain

* * *


End file.
